


background noise.

by razussy



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Gift Work, Oneshot, Other, sorry zoya afmndd, they r twins, this is half assed oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: bea needs to study for a quiz but finds complications as she does.
Relationships: Bea & Sof, Hatchetfield Bee & Smoke Club Girl (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	background noise.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoya113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/gifts).



> i was gonna publish this at a normal time rather almost 3am but i want it out of the way hnmfdn excuse any mistakes i did Not read through it i am tired lmao

most people need some sort of noise in the background as they work, ranging from a specific genre of music to strangers on a podcast. for bea, she has grown used to her twin sister’s alternative or rap songs blasting on her speaker in the room down the hall while studying. at first it was distracting to hear the loud bass shake the walls ever so slightly, and the lyrics screaming about hating the government. now, after a number of years, she found herself able to focus better on her algebra two homework and history notes taken on certain eras in america.  
it was almost reassuring to be aware that sof was home, a better chance that she would not have to deal with their mother alone whenever she goes into one of her moods.

tonight, sof was sleeping over at a friend’s house, and took her music with her. bea tried to sit in silence and study over her chemistry assignments, she really did, but she repeatedly catches herself staring into space or focusing on something else in her room - such as being surprised that her curtains weren’t a mango shade but instead a salmon color, or getting lost when she noticed something was missing off her shelves. it frustrated her, she just wanted to make sure she understood how balancing chemical equations worked before her test friday.

letting out a sigh, bea grabbed her phone and opened her spotify, searching through her organized playlists to try and find songs that may be temporarily replacing sof’s for the night. she clicked on a random one by the scary jokes, and listened to the beginning notes pluck at her ears.  
she loved the song, don’t get her wrong, but after a minute she had begun to doodle silly clowns in an empty margin on the piece of paper. why was this so difficult? is it because it was her personal taste, and she tends to play it while doing non-school related things? how annoying. bea ran a hand through the loose part of her long hair, staring down at a compound she assumed was an unbalanced version of silver nitrate.

what was worse is the poor girl didn’t have a clue about the genres sof liked; she had no idea who the artists were, and what the titles of the songs were. if she tried hard enough, though, perhaps she could remember strings of lines said in the songs and google them quickly. worth a shot, huh? it isn’t like the fbi agent watching her every move on her laptop would assume she was a possible threat to society - she just needs the tunes to pass this science class.

opening the laptop, she logged in and scrolled her pointer to the chrome icon, then clicked on it twice. as she patiently waited for it to load, she was mentally bonking her brain to find the part of it storing the unnecessary amount of words when it should be holding information on a chapter she learned for two weeks. she watched the blinking line on the search bar, furrowing her brows as no thoughts were coming for a hot second, but it hit her before she could make a complaint.  
she typed ‘made the beat then murdered it’, clicked enter, and found the song in a matter of seconds.

“childish gambino? isn’t he the one deb likes, though?” she asked out loud, biting her bottom lip as she scanned the page. it surely was the song she was thinking of, the amount of profanity and sexual context matched up with sof’s music. bea only shrugged and returned to the tab that was still playing her music, swapping it for this creator and finding an album with a spooky cover to listen to.  
“okay- silver nitrate, magnesium, those other elements. easy stuff, easy stuff.” she muttered as she picked up her pencil, reworking through the equation she most definitely did already in class one of the days in those slow weeks. it’s like as soon as she pressed shuffle on the album and heard the beginning of one of the songs, redbone, her mind stopped its protest and began to use those few cells she had left after the dragged on school year. as she moved on to other problems and thought about what could be missing, she was quite relieved she made the smart decision to listen to the music on her own, despite it not at all being in her personal favorites.  
before she knew it, she had finished the review sheet and only needed to read through her notes, making her smile. she even had a couple songs left, too! she had the confidence she’d be able to do this test with ease, and the credit all goes to sof.

sof. she hoped she was okay, she knew how her group of friends are - other than the unhealthy attachment to pot. bea’s eyes shifted to her phone once more, debating whether or not she should text her. check on her, really, she knew too well their mother wasn’t going to do such a thing. judging by how little her mom cares, it wasn’t too shocking that sof got into such bad trouble so often. if you’d like to know the basics of terrible parenting 101, reference miss pratchett.  
“hey, dear, i hope you’re having a fun time with your pal - just had to find your favorite music in order to study lol guess that means i miss you ! but you may be asleep so gn sof!” she typed, rereading the message more than twice to ensure it didn’t come off as forced, then tapped the send icon. oh, she hopes she had her phone on her and would at least open the text, she just wants to know that she is in safe hands.

it was nearing ten o’clock, bea thought it had turned too late to continue being awake and did her nightly routine: brushing her hair out of its ponytail, brushing her oddly perfect teeth, washing her face thoroughly; changing into her favorite pair of pajamas, and cuddling up to her bee plushie that was gifted to her from sof one christmas. it didn’t take her that long to fall into a restful slumber, and unfortunately for her, she wouldn’t see the response from her sister until she woke up the next morning.

“that’s cute sis, miss u too. thanks for checkin in, it means a lot, gl with that test tomorrow and remember to eat sum mf breakfast i know u forget to >:(“


End file.
